


Tony knows best

by PoshGypsy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Don't even try, I just don't know anymore, If you haven't seen UP I wouldn't bother with this fic, M/M, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshGypsy/pseuds/PoshGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watches something on Tony's banned list of DVDs. What he doesn't realize is, Tony's got a damned good reason it's on there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, and just...written on a buzz of chocolate, pixar films and love of Steve Roger's innocence. Do not read if expecting actual writing, there is none here, just crack.  
> [Moved over from old, now deleted, account]

Steve waited until the tower was empty before he did it. It had taken him nearly a month to convince JARVIS to help him, and `another week before the tower was actually empty. Creeping into the entertainment room, Steve reached up to one of the high cupboards above the dvd shelves, punching in the code he had secured from Tony’s not-so-faithful AI, and grinning as the door unlocked with a barely audible, “click”.

The soldier did his very best not to mess up the dvds within the cupboard, trying to keep them in exactly the same order so as Tony wouldn’t realize he had been searching through it. The tiny space was crammed with secure files, secret tapes, blueprints for special projects, government files that Tony had no right in having – but of course, had them anyway, because he was Tony “I-do-whatever-the-hell-I-want” Stark – and -

“Oh Tony” Steve sighed, shaking his head at the copy of “Busty cops 3”, which had been crammed between two top secret projects.

Finally, right at the back, covered in dust and hidden in the darkest shadows, Steve found it. He smiled slowly, hardly believing he’d finally been able to get to it, he’d finally be able to see what he had been kept in the dark about for so long. He shoved the disk into the player and switched the t.v on, biting his lip in anticipation, practically bouncing in his seat. Pressing a few odd button on the remote, he got the disk playing, and finally, the images began flickering across the screen, voices talking, and the story unfolding bit by bit in a whirl of colour, then suddenly slowing, music taking over instead of dialogue, piano notes tinkering through the speakers, winding their way through the images on the screen and moulding them into a plot. Steve stared, transfixed by the colour on the telly, the images whirling about, sliding into one another with such ease, beautiful and advanced and –

“STEVE!”

A lump leapt at him, tackling him off the sofa and covering his eyes in a wild panic, yelling at JARVIS to shut down the entertainment room’s power. Steve shoved the lump off of him. The lump squeaked in protest.

“Tony what the heck do you think you’re doing?” Steve grumbled, rubbing his head where it had banged hard against the floor as a consequence of Tony’s attack. 

“What am I doing!?” Tony cried, throwing his hands in the air as he spoke, “You’re the one who broke into my cabinet and took out the one thing I told you to never touch. One thing Steve!” Tony stood, glaring down at his boyfriend.

“You’re treating me like a child” Steve barked, standing also to avoid giving Tony the height advantage, “I’ve survived war, alien battles, living with you” Steve paused to give a pointed glare at Tony, “and I think I should be allowed to deem what is and isn’t suitable for me to watch. You’re not my mother Tony! You have no right keeping secrets from me like this!”

Tony glared at Steve, long and hard, before shaking his head and sighing heavily.

“Fine. You wanna watch it? Go ahead, watch it. But don’t blame me when You. Can’t. Handle. It.”

The two men stood, glaring daggers at one another, the tension in the room sharp and lethal, until finally, Steve moved back to the sofa, sitting down and motioning to Tony, who ordered JARVIS to power up the room again. The screen flickered back to life, and Steve sent Tony one last filthy look before devoting his attention to the movie in front of him.

 

-

 

Tony sighed heavily as Steve sobbed into his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on the man’s back and trying to calm him down.

“A-and th-th-then she…she diiiied” Steve wailed, “Right af-after…they found out abou-‘bout not having kids a-a-and – ”

“Shhh, it’s alright baby, shh.” Tony hushed, rolling his eyes. 

“Why is that even a k-kids movie?” Steve choked, clinging to Tony tighter.

“It’s ok babe, you wanna watch the rest? It gets better.” Tony said in a forced perky voice. He knew, he knew, Steve wouldn’t be able to handle it, and even when he’d gone to such great lengths to stop him watching it, Steve had still found it, and it had been just like opening Pandora’s box. Or…Tony’s box. Eventually, Steve stopped crying, and Tony pressed play on the remote, holding Steve’s hand as “Up” continued, praying that the guy would be able to keep it together, and not get ideas about Tony inventing him a talking dog or balloon house. He’d already tried both, and really, they’re both ended in spectacular disaster. He still wasn’t allowed back to the animal shelter. Beside him, Steve sniffed, and cuddled closer to Tony.


End file.
